Sonic TNG Gaim!
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: The children of the Sonic Heroes, as well as some anime and Creepypasta characters become the Armored Riders to fight monsters called Metalloids.


Author's Note: Sonic TNG is owned by Cmara/Secret-Universe, Shoutaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, CAPCOM owns Megaman, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing.

"_**Hello**_**_**, **_****_**Neo Japan**_****_**! **_****_**Robot Master **_****_**DJ **_****_**Man**_****_** with the latest biz going on in downtown Neo-Japan! With our favorite street dance group, Team Gaim!"**_** it cuts to Team Gaim, comprised of Yuuka the Hedgefox, Kazuto the Echidna, Midnight the Hedgebat, Topaz the Hedgebat, Anna Rose, Airi the Cat, Kokoa Shuzen, Alphonse Elric and Stanley the Echidhog dancing to "Climax Jump Hip-Hop ver." they had blue colored clothing. "**This is to all the Beat Riders cuttin' up the concrete! Its blue skies and sunshine over Yggdrasil Tower! Here we go! Time to get your feet on the fiery beats of Neo Japan!" **

(cue song: "JUST LIVE MORE" by Gaim no Kaze)

(It shows the Helheim Forest and the Gaim riders main weapons uncovering the Gaim Title)

**Got it, move... wow...**

**D****ON'T SAY NO, JUST LIVE MORE****!**

**D****ON'T SAY NO, JUST LIVE MORE****!**

**Survival, you got move**

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku**

(It shows Team Gaim dancing, and Stanley becomes Kamen Rider Gaim, to fight the Metalloids.)

**Dare ga kachinukeru**

**Kagi wa akerareteshimatta**

(It Shows Anna, but her reflection is replaced by Kamen Rider Tsubaki, and Trunks Briefs is standing there, however, his reflection is replaced by Kamen Rider Baron)

**(D****ON'T SAY NO, JUST LIVE MORE****)**

**Doko ni aru?**

(The Elric Brothers are seen, however, Als reflection is Kamen Rider Ryugen, and Ed's is Zangetsu, and Ed's Zangetsu reflection holds his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck, and Saint, Topaz and Midnight becomes Kamen Riders Musou, Baroness and Ryukiba and fight alongside with Anna and Stanley)

**(D****ON'T SAY NO, JUST LIVE MORE****)**

**Dou tsukau?**

**Kindan no kajitsu**

(It shows the riders cutting their Lockseeds with the Knife Cuts of their SengokuDrivers, Starting with Zangetsu and Ending with Gaim.)

**"Ima" to iu kaze wa nani wo tsutaeru tame**

**(Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku blowin' up)**

(Laughing Jack/Kamen Rider Baron and Scar/Kamen Rider Knuckle are fighting Zomborgs)

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakutemo**

**(Soko genkai? Seiippai ikiteiru to ieru nara)**

(It shows Team Gaim dancing, and the Mysterious Girl appears)

**Utsumuku na yo**

**(Kao wo agero)**

(It shows the riders' armors, and Saint as Zangetsu fighting Metalloids.)

**Dokomade demo**

**(Mageru koto naku)**

(It shows all the Gaim Riders, along with Tsubaki, Baroness, Musou, Ryukiba, Knuckle were there and Alucard becomes Bujin Gaim to lend a hand to the heroes.)

**Shinjita michi wo yuke ****JUST LIVE MORE****!**

**D****ON'T SAY NO, JUST LIVE MORE****!**

(It shows Gaim riding a warhorse, but Super Stanley is seen flying in the skies)

Chapter 1: This is my stage now!

"_Tadaima_(1)." said Stanley, as he walked into his home, where he lived with Anna and Locke Stanley and Anna changed out of their Team Gaim attire. Ever since Knuckles and Amy died, Anna and Stanley's older brother, Locke, has been their guardian. And Stanley lived with them and the Regular Show cast. And Benson arrived "Ah, back from your concert, huh?" he said as Saint smiled and Skips chuckled,

this was always the good life. No worries, not unless you count prank wars from rival parks, traveling to a lava pit to destroy an evil Christmas present, and Benson making Mordecai and Rigby temporarily go deaf by yelling at them super loud. Yep, everything was right with the world.

But that was all about to change.

In a mountain, 2 scientists were investigating a stone coffin. And they decided to open it, and they saw an energy blast that signaled an alien ship, these aliens were called Giganoids, their main army was comprised of Malakor, the firearms expert, Zedran, the master swordsman, Valkor, the Jester/Assassin, Endrax, the Scythe master, and Giganidas, the leader,

Giganidas looked like N-Daguva-Zeba from _Kamen Rider Kuuga, _with monster form Basco's head, V.L Ichigo's horns, Goldar's Wings and Ankh's forearms, he had a sword that looked like Dark Repulser with the blade of the Infernium Blade held tightly in his hand,

Zedran looked like DeluKnight with Zeltrax's head,

Valkor looked like Reala from the _NiGHTS _games, with the face of the Gemini Zodiarts,

Malakor looked like Ancient Knight D from _Kyoryuger_, with a Predator mask for a face.

And Endrax looked like DeluKnight with Redyue's head, in his hand was a futuristic version of the Eclipse Scythe, and Giganidas then faced the Scythe user

"Endrax, report." said Giganidas

"We are over Neo-Earth and Neo-Japan, Master." said Endrax and Giganidas then said "Send the Spider Metalloid to make mincemeat out of the populace." and Zedran sent a monster that looked like the Aracnea Worm Flavus at the place, and the kaijin emerged. It then started attacking people.

(location: South Pines Park)

"Y-you wanted to see me, Skips?" said Stanley then faced the Yeti and Skips said "Yes, come with me." and Stanley follows Skips to his place, once there, Stanley noticed a strange belt and Skips said "This belt is known as a SengokuDriver." and Stanley put it on his waist, and the black part flashed, revealing a samurai warrior's face "I think this one is right for you." said Skips and Stanley was handed 3 Lockseeds, one was an Orange Lockseed, one was a Pine Lockseed, and the third was a Ichigo Lockseed, and Stanley saw the monster on the TV and sprinted outside.

(Location: Neo Japan)

"HAHAHAHA! Now die!" roared the monster and Stanley said "Hold it!" and cricked his neck and the Spider Metalloid then said "I'll relish this moment!" and Stanley put the SengokuDriver on his waist and took out the Orange Lockseed

"Henshin!" said Stanley as he unlocked the Lockseed.

"**Orange!" **

a zipper like dimensional rip appeared, revealing a metal Orange and Stanley attached the Lockseed to his SengokuDriver and locked it into place

"**Lock On!" **announced the SengokuDriver as it played Japanese horagai music and Stanley moved the knife cut, opening the Lockseed

"**Seiya!"**

the Orange then dropped from the sky, landing on Stanley's head, forming a blue bodysuit

"**Orange Arms! Hanamichi, On Stage!"**

And the orange peeled, making Stanley look like a samurai, in his hand was a sword with an orange slice shaped blade, on his belt was a different sword.

"_Koko kara wa ore no stage da_(1)!" said Stanley as he then fought the Spider Metalloid, slashing it with the Daidaimaru and the Musou Saber altogether, and he then pumped the back of the Musou Saber, activating it's gun function and he then combined the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber, and slashed the monster multiple times and he then unlocked the Orange Lockseed and removed it from his SengokuDriver

"**Lock Off!"**

Then, Stanley attached the Lockseed onto his Musou Saber and pressed down on the lock part

"**Lock On! Ichi, Juu, Hyaku, Sen, Man!" **announced the Musou Saber as Stanley then slashed twice, trapping the monster in a orange energy sphere and the Daidaimaru end charged up with Energy

"**Orange Charge!"**

Stanley then called out his attack "Naginata Musou Slicer!" and slashed through the Energy Orb and Spider Metalloid altogether, and the kaijin then blew into pieces and Skips said "Good work, Kamen Rider Gaim." and Stanley smiled at his rider name and said "Gaim, like the dance crew I'm allied with? Nice."

(Location: South Pines Park)

"So, Stanley's our team bodyguard? Nice." said Yuuka as Topaz grinned and Anna smiled. Anna had recently talked with Skips, and she revived a SengokuDriver, as well as a Tayberry, Ichigo, Marionberry, Blackberry and Blueberry Lockseeds.

(end chapter)

Narrator: Jikai, Sonic TNG Gaim!

Stanley-"I ain't gonna give up now!"

Giganidas-"Send the Crocodile Metalloid to make mincemeat outta Gaim!"

Anna's SengokuDriver-**"Tayberry Arms! Ninpo, Mezamero toki!"**

Stanley-"Kamen Rider...Tsubaki?"

Chapter 2: Big Sis, Tsubaki!

Stanley-"This clinches it!"

1-This is my stage now!


End file.
